Silverpaw's pain
by Amberflame805
Summary: Muffinclan challenge; Scar. Silverpaw is injured in a fight with Brokenstar.


Brokenstar stood above is clan, claws out eyes narrowed in triumph. Shadowclan was stronger than ever! Soon they would rule the forest, and no one could stop them now! His clanmates stared back, some with expressions of fright, some with looks of excitement. But it didn't matter, what they thought didn't matter; they served him. And he would rule them all till he breathed his last.

Bluestar paced the clearing, he teeth barred. Brokenstar had become more aggressive, and there was chance of Shadowclan attack at any moment. Her warriors were ready, but she worried they weren't strong enough. If Shadowclan won, there was no telling what would happen to her beloved clan. It was then that she heard the sounds of battle coming from Riverclan territory. _My kits! I need to help them! _

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey g- we don't have time for this! Shadowclan is attacking Riverclan! If Brokenstar gets more territory and warriors, he'll be unbeatable!"

Cats were watching her wearily, and she could hear mutters of uncertainty coming from below the rock. Why was Thunderclan risking their lives for a bunch of fished faced idiots? What had Riverclan ever done for them besides try to take sunningrocks? Why were they worth the time?

"Let them fight! Then they'll both be weakened for when we attack!" Bluestar turned to see Tigerclaw glaring up at her. Bluestar's stomach turned for that was something Thistleclaw would have said. But Tigerclaw had proved himself time and again to be invaluable to Thunderclan.

"No Tigerclaw. If Brokenstar takes their kits, then we will be outnumbered, and with no chance of defending ourselves against him."

"But why not just take out Riverclan then? With their territory we can raid Shadowclan, kill Brokenstar, and rule the forest!"

Bluestar was dismayed by the nods his words were receiving. "We obey the warrior code. Unless we have no other choice, Brokenstar will live! Now Riverclan need our help, let us go!"

There were some grumbles as the cats filed out of camp, but no one tried anything. For a second Bluestar wondered if doing the right thing was the best thing for her clan. Brokenstar was a danger to everyone, and he had cost all the clans countless lives. Windclan proved his ruthlessness, leaving nothing but blood in their wake as they ran. This _proved _that Brokenstar needed to die! But Bluestar would follow the warrior code to the end, it she didn't need to kill him yet, they would just drive him off. Yeah that's what they'd do!

Mistyfoot and Stonefur were battling for their lives inside the Riverclan camp. Blackfoot had Crookedstar pinned and Leopardfur was struggling underneath Clawface. Riverclan was losing. Mistyfoot launched herself at Clawface, sinking her teeth deep into his flesh. He let out a yowl, and spun around to face her. Her apprentice; Silverpaw, was underneath three apprentices that looked like kits. Clawface kicked his hindpaws into her back, shoving her away from him. Leopardfur sunk her teeth deep into his throat and held on while he thrashed in her grip. She dropped his body limp at her feet. At the horrified look in Mistyfoot's eyes she gestured towards Crookedstar's body a few feet away.

"They play mean, we play mean."

Mistyfoot watched her leave in shock. Silverpaw had freed herself from attackers and stalked up to her mentor.

"Brokenstar!"

Silverpaw nodded eyes wide with fear. It was said that Brokenstar showed no mercy, not even to a young cat like her.

"Come on!" Mistyfoot took the lead as they threw themselves at the much larger tom.

It was then that Thunderclan came careening into the Riverclan camp. Brokenstar let a hiss for his warriors were now outnumbered.

"This isn't over. Shadowclan retreat!" Brokenstar turned to look at her hatred gleaming in his eyes. Then he swung his legs under Silverpaw sending her tumbling at his feet. He slammed his paws against her spine and she felt the world grow dark. Before she fell unconscious she heard him whisper, "You'll never forget me. Someday I will return and your clanmates will regret the day they dared defy me."

Silverpaw awoke to nothing. She couldn't feel her hind paws, they hung limp at her sides. Above her Mistyfoot's worried face hovered. "Silverpaw, can you hear me?"

Silverpaw nodded, but even that small movement caused her to flinch.

"You hindpaws are paralyzed, and you will never be able to walk again."

Silverpaw felt her heart plummet. She would never become a warrior. She would never fight beside clanmates again. "Why?" She rasped. "What did I ever do to him? I was just an apprentice!"

Mistyfoot had a look of grief on her face. "That's why cats like him need to die. The foxheart! When I see him again I'm going to rip his throat out! And now Thunderclan knows we are weak and we owe them our lives!" Mistyfoot stormed out of the medicine den eyes alight with rage.

Silverpaw thought of all her dead clanmates, of cats like herself who would never know the joys of being a warrior. And she would never let it happen to anyone else! But how could she do that?

"I can be a medicine cat!"

"What?" Mistyfoot turned around to look at her eyes narrowed.

"I want to be useful to that clan, and I still can!"

Mistyfoot had a thoughtful look on her face. "That's a good idea, I'll talk to Crookedstar about it."

Silverpaw watched her leave, hopeful. Her mother came in next. Tears rolled down her whiskers, and the pain was clear in her eyes. She said nothing but just stood by her daughter. She left at midnight.

Her clanmates were very supporting of her, and they helped her. Crookedstar agreed that she would make a great medicine cat.

Many years later, Silverheart looked up from treating her patient. She had served her clan well. She looked up at the stars and thanked them for giving her life. She was happy now. And no one would ever hurt her clan again.

**I hope this is accepted **


End file.
